Eternity
by Crazed Maniac 02
Summary: My first Shadonic! Sonic and Shadow realize the connection between them... Set during SA2:B. Rated for obvious reasons.


Welcome to my very first Sonadow/Shadonic! This is the original "Falling" right here! If you haven't read "Falling," I suggest you read it and compare the two. If you thought that one was intense, then you haven't seen nothin' yet! Ya see, I wrote this waaay before my fic career started. I kinda hesitated puttin' this up, but a few peeps and my past computer withdrawal has inspired me to post this!. Anywayz,I doesn't own Shadow, Sonic, or any scenes from SA2:B.For those who own the game, this is set after Sonic and Shadow's last fight. My first fic chucked out because of Coldplay's "Clocks." A powerful song, yet inspiring also! Oh, and 's stand for thoughts and ""'s stand for actual conversation and/or other words from the mouth! Enjoy! 

Eternity

Shadow looked at his rival with burning crimson eyes. He still couldn't believe that he lost to such a faker. Sonic looked back at him. His caring eyes were puzzled, wondering what Shadow was going to do next.

"Give up, faker?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked to the space around him. He sighed before saying, "I should have a long time ago."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he asked. He was hoping that it wouldn't have to come down to this. He saw Shadow slowly stepping towards the edge.

"My plans of revenge have failed. My master and Maria are never coming back. Why go on without fulfilling my dream?" he asked while looking at the space below him.

Sonic hated this side of him. He knew Shadow had a troubled mind, but it sickened him to hear him talk about death like that. "Maybe because life is worth starting over again! Don't do this, Shadow!" Sonic begged.

"Why? So I can get caught and frozen again for 50 years, or live my life as a fugitive? Running away my whole life isn't going to solve anything!" he said bitterly.

"Well, that seems to be one of the things you're good at." Sonic joked.

Shadow scoffed. "I'm making your life a living hell."

"We could help each other. Just don't do this! I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"_Live_? I could've died 50 years ago! I've lived long enough to know who I really am. I'm just an experiment created by a crazy scientist. This isn't your fault. I'm doing this for myself, so don't you dare feel sorry!" he yelled while turning to Sonic. His look softened as saw Sonic's piercing eyes.

"Don't you feel it?" Sonic asked softly.

"Feel what?" Shadow asked. He had an idea, but it didn't matter to himanymore.

"Ever since we battled with the emeralds, I've felt a connection."

Shadow looked at him in question, but shrugged it off quickly. "It's not worth my time. What would your friends think?"

"I don't care, Shadow.I'd rather die with you than not have you in my life."Sonic confessed.

"I'm in your life now," he said, moving toward Sonic. "And I'll be in your next life. Just let me do what I have to!" he turned and ran at top speed towards the edge. Sonic followed, running faster than he ever had.Shadow jumped, but got nowhere as a hand grabbed his. Tears sparkled in their eyes.

"You're either pulling me down with you or you're getting up with me. I'm not letting you go, ever. I love you Shadow."

A tear slowly made its way down Shadow's cheek, but it barely showed on his black fur. "The pain will go away, I promise. I love you too, Sonic." With those words spoken, he let his fingers slip away from Sonic's hand. He was now falling towards the atmosphere.

Falling felt peaceful. He closed his eyes, beckoning death to take his troubled soul. Thoughts flashed in his mind: Maria and him staring into space on the colony, the day the colony was invaded, being frozen and freed from the icy prison, battling Sonic..

Sonic. He felt happy about seeing Maria very soon, but he felt guilty about his love, who was living and dying inside as a result of his actions. He could feel the pain Sonic was enduring upon. Never seeing him again wasn't a chance he was going to take.

Just before hitting the atmosphere he yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and disappeared, reappearing on the same edge with his torn companion slowly walking to the edge. He sped up to him, grabbed his shaking hand and repeated the summoning words. They teleported back to earth instantly.

They had landed on a small deserted island at sunset. Shadow was surprisingly the first one to recover from the trip. He was on his back, face up at the now starry sky. His now life-long partner lay next to him, dazed by the quick rescue and still shaking. He reached for his hand, which was cool to the touch but warmed up as he gained consciousness.

Sonic looked up at him. He was speechless. Shadow's eyes, which used to be full of revenge and anger, glowed with love and desire. He stayed silent as he started to speak.

"I-I couldn't do it, Sonic. After realizing this feeling, I couldn't throw it all away. I don't care about anything else anymore. Teach me to live and to love and I'll stay by your side for all eternity."

Sonic gained words as happiness overflowed him. "I'll do anything for you. I can't thank you enough for sparing your life and mine." He wrapped his arms around Shadow. "Just love me forever."

"Always." he replied. He could feel Sonic's tears roll down his fur. Those were the last tears he ever felt from him. Though he did the same also, he did what he longed for days. He leaned closer to Sonic, giving him a warning. He did the same as their lips touched for the first time.

It was as magical as they both thought it would be. Their thoughts turned into actions as they gave in to their inner love and passion for one another.

The broke the kiss soon after they realized what they were doing and gasped for air. Shadow turned away, blushing madly. Sonic saw his cheeks flush a deep scarlet.

"Shadow, look at me." he said. He obeyed, looking as innocent and scared as ever. "You have nothing to hide from me. Before we do anything, I wanna know one thing: Do you trust me with all your heart?"

Shadow looked back at him with an intensity that could kill. "You know I do," he said as he ran an ungloved hand down his partner's body. "I can't wait any longer."

Sonic felt warm from his touch. It made the feeling stronger than ever. Their lips connected again as Sonic rolled on top of him. Shadow growled in response. The vibrating of his reaction sent chills down Sonic's spine. He then begged him to slowly enter his mouth of wet passion. Not only were they connected at the heart, but in the mind as well. They could now read each other's scrambled thoughts.

Shadow closed his eyes while massaging the bottom of Sonic's tongue with his. "Damn." he thought.

Sonic removed his gloves and ran a hand down Shadow's well-built chest. His finger traced his muscles lightly, and then they got lower to find what he was looking for. It was colossal, like nothing he had ever seen before. He traced it, getting slower as he neared the head. He looked at Shadow. His eyes were closed and his chest was quickly rising and falling. Sonic waited for the right time to strike. When it came, he slowly slipped it into his mouth.

Shadow's eyes were wide open now. He could barely see himself as his eyes blurred at the impact. "Soooniiic.." he groaned. He slowly pulled it back and forth with his mouth, getting faster every second passing. He moaned his name again, barely knowing what he said. He started going at supersonic speed, breaking in a cold sweat down his face. Shadow was swelling and he knew he was going to burst soon. He went even faster and let Shadow give in to the pressure. Shadow's head slowly fell back as he let out a low moan. "Oooohhhhh.. Soooniiic.."

Sonic quickly licked his lips as he kneeled over Shadow. He started massaging Shadow's back as he recovered. As his breathing slowed down, so did his massaging.

Shadow sat up soon after, pulling Sonic's hands behind his back as he kissed him deeply. It was his turn to give it a go. He put his hands on Sonic's shoulders and pulled them back also, leaving Sonic no choice but to lie down on his back. Shadow broke the kiss and placed his lips on his neck. He kissed it, then slowly licked and sucked at it in the process. He went down to his collarbone, and then trailed his lips even lower to his muscular chest, never missing a spot.

He then laid his devilish eyes on Sonic's amazing cock. He was shocked for a second, but then gave a demonic grin. He ran his tongue slowly from the bottom to the top, kissing the head, which caused Sonic to purr with delight. He teased him with his tongue until he got what he wanted.

'Shadow..' Sonic begged mentally.

'I trust you completely.. Go for it..'

Shadow turned his back to Sonic, getting ready for the worst. Sonic slowly entered him. He inhaled through his teeth sharply. He exhaled with relief as Sonic became more comfortable inside him. He took his hand in Sonic's, signaling him that he was ready. Sonic grabbed his waist, pulling him even closer. He moved back and forth slowly but gently, afraid of the pain he was giving Shadow. He could sense Sonic's worry and tried to comfort him.

'I'm alright, give it your worst and don't stop..'

He started again and get faster with each moment. He felt Shadow tighten, which felt amazing against him.

'I know you can do better than that..' Shadow thought with a grin.

He was now going at supersonic speed again. Shadow kept his eyes open, getting tighter with every thrust from Sonic. They started blurring as he felt Sonic getting bigger as both their heartbeats increased. Sonic slowed down, savoring the minutes between them and eventually got faster again. Shadow's breath quickened and started moaning louder. Sonic could feel their bodies wet with sweat as he came into contact with Shadow's.

Shadow's eyes shut tight from the foreign object inside him getting larger by the minute. Sonic was growing tired as his thrusts became even faster. Shadow could feel Sonic finally releasing his tension as his eyes rolled back in his head.

'Soooonniiiic..' He felt himself blacking out after lights flashed before his eyes from everything. He felt Sonic slipping from consciousness also.

'I love you, Sonic..'

'I love you, Shadow..'

They both passed out in record time.

_Shadow was running in space. Planets and stars whizzed by as he ran at supersonic speed. A familiar voice rang out in space._

_"Shadow.."_

_He stopped abruptly and looked around. "Maria?" he asked._

_"Yes, it's me. Over here."_

_He looked to where the voice was coming from. Sure enough, there she was. Powerful blue eyes stared at him._

_"I told you so," she mocked._

_"How did you know?"_

_"I know everything now. I could sense more for you 50 years ago. Now I know what I spared you for."_

_"I would've never guessed.."_

_"Love comes in strange ways.."_

_"I have no regrets."_

_"I can tell. I'm happy for you, Shadow."_

_"I miss you, Maria."_

_"I know, but I'm always here when you need me. Always." she took her hand in his._

_"I know, but it's hard."_

_"You'll find comfort in another, and I think we both know who that someone is."_

_"I feel better already."_

_"Goodbye, Shadow." she said as she faded from his thought._

_"Goodbye, Maria.." he replied._

He awoke from his dream to see Sonic passed out next to him. "Of all people, I choose you, faker." he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Sonic and pulled him closer to his body. He looked up at the moon and stars, still holding his one and only.

"Thank you, Maria," he said to the sky. ".. For everything. Words can't express the happiness I am feeling right now. I'll see you when I get there."

Sonic opened his eyes to see Shadow looking at the night sky.

"All those stars and planets up there could never compare to you," he said.

"I should know. I was up there for over 50 years!" he exclaimed.

Sonic put an arm around his demon and held tight. They both looked into the sky, which brought more nights like this forever and all eternity like they promised each other.


End file.
